Undying Currents
by MALlATATE
Summary: Margot is starting her senior year at Beacon Hills High School when she meets Scott and his crew. After attending five different high schools she's finally able to settle down, but at what cost? What secrets could her mother be hiding from her and what were her mother's true intentions when moving to Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

I feel as if I can't move. My legs might as well be glued down to my vanity stool because I really do not want to go to this new school. I keep staring at my reflection, my face illuminated by the harsh vanity lights. I grab for my concealer again, covering up the bright, red zit that won't seem to go away. My palms are sweaty, which causes everything I touch to end up having a film of wetness on it. I've been to five different high schools, all in different states. Something was different about Beacon Hills. The whole town seemed to feel off since we got settled in.

My mother reassured me that we'd stay here for the full year. She said that it's important to stay settled during your senior year because it's stressful enough with school. The only other time we stayed for a full year was during my sophomore year and was only because my mom felt relaxed where we were, but she still couldn't seem to stay still.

When she told me that we were moving to Beacon Hills, I did extensive research on the school. Surprisingly, there were at least 60 or so articles about disappearances and deaths of Beacon Hills High School students. Upon telling my mom about this, she just said "Margot, shut up. You'll be fine," and threw a can of pepper spray at me. "Save it for when we get there." But it didn't scare me, the more I thought about it.

In fact, I was strangely interested.

I waited until the last possible minute to go downstairs. My mother was visibly angry with me, staring me down with harsh blue eyes. She was fixing her dark brown hair in the bathroom mirror, trying to cover up her blonde roots. "Can you see them? I haven't found a credible, trustworthy hairdresser in this town yet," she asks me, tilting her head down.

"I think it's fine," I told her. "So, are we going to do this school thing or not?"

She smiled at me as she exited the bathroom, turning off the lights on her way out. "Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. Make some friends for once, okay?" My mother more tells me than asks while grabbing her keys off the hook. I sling my frost green Fjallraven Kanken backpack over my shoulder and close the front door behind me.

As soon as we're both in the car, my mother speeds off in the direction of the school. I wring my hands nervously in my lap until I decide that's not enough and start to pull at the fabric of my denim skinny jeans. My mom notices, yelling at me to stop it. I keep telling myself everything will be fine, but just looking at the new scenery is making me nervous. I close my eyes and rest my head against the window for the rest of the ride even though that's a totally cliché movie thing to do when you're heading to your new school for the first time. My whole life has been a white girl movie cliché, though, I suppose.

The next time I open my eyes, we're pulling in front of the school. "Good luck, Margot. Call me when the school day is done and I'll see if I can get out to come pick you up. Otherwise, you'll have to find some other way to get home. Make friends!" I close the door after she's done her speech and take a deep breath before entering the building. It's most likely the biggest school I've ever been too and I think I'm already lost as soon as I enter the school. Thankfully, there are multiple signs guiding me to the main office and I make it there in one piece.

After getting my schedule from the lady at the desk I try and ask for directions to the general location of where my locker would be, but she's already distracted with another student. I give up with waiting and just as I'm about to exit out the door, somebody stops me.

"Um, hi, sorry to bother you but I could probably help you find your locker? I'm Lydia Martin. What number is it?" She gives me a big smile and shakes my hand. It was strangely formal but also very sweet.

I shake her hand, "Number R968. Thanks, by the way. I'm Margot Fionnlagh, I'm new and this is probably the biggest school I've ever been to."

She laughs and leads me out the main office door. "Your locker is right next to mine, come on, let's get you settled in. Have you been to a lot of schools?"

"This is my sixth high school," I reply to her, looking at the floor and not at her. Pretty people seem to make me nervous and really intimidated.

She looks at me shocked. "Six different schools? Please tell me some of them were in the same state, at least?"

"Um, nope, all different states. It's easier that way because then I don't really miss people I meet too much. I usually only stay at schools for a semester at a time, but since it's my senior year I'm here for the entire year. We did the same thing my sophomore year."

"Your mom must like to travel," She directs me towards a wall of lockers and points to number R968. "What's your first class?"

I fiddle with my lock and get it open before answering. "AP Biology. I hope it's not a big deal, but could you at least give me directions to the room?"

"It's my first class, too. It's not a big deal; don't worry about it. I'm yours for the rest of the day because I actually only have that class. I can introduce you to some people I know after school if you want? It'd be fun." She smiles at me again and for some reason, I don't feel all that nervous anymore.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Lydia." I get my biology book out of my locker and decide to actually hold it instead of carrying it around.

As Lydia and I walked to AP Biology, a feeling of relief settled over me. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be that bad after all.

Though, the AP Bio teacher seemed to take any sense of relief I had and crushed it. Like, brutally murdered it. Not only did she give us assigned seats, she believes in asking the hardest questions ever on the first day. I ended up getting assigned to sit next to some guy named Scott McCall. He resembled a puppy, but had this glaringly uneven jaw line. He seemed friendly, and kept his space, which are both great qualities in someone who is going to be sitting next to you for the rest of the year.

As soon as class was over, Scott and Kira, the girl Lydia is sitting with, hurried out of the door.

"You know, Scott's a good person. You're lucky you got partnered with him instead of one of the asshole's in the class." Lydia informed me as I stuffed my notebook in my backpack. "He's not the smartest by far, but he is sweet."

We start to walk out the door and back to the lockers. "Is he going to make me do all the work, though?"

Lydia laughs. "There's a 50/50 chance. He just gets really caught up in other things. He has some issues that are urgent at times. Next class?"

I stuff my AP Bio textbook back into my locker and grab my sketchbook. "AP Studio Art. Please tell me you know where that is?"

Lydia grabs my arm, "I love the art studios. Trust me, I know where it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, hey guys! So just to let you all know, updates will probably be every two to three days. There isn't a lot of action in this chapter once again due to the fact that the character still has to get to know the others! But I promise that in the next installment, there will be some actual plot build up! Thanks for reading, guys :-)

* * *

After fourth period, which was my video literature class, I headed back to the AP art studio to meet with Lydia so we could go get lunch together.

"So you just chill in here all day?" I ask when I arrive in front of her table in the studio.

"Yeah, until my community college courses start next week," she pauses. "I could've graduated early, y'know? But I wanted to stick with my friends. Speaking of friends, do you mind eating lunch with them?"

I agree, and she leads me through the cafeteria line where we get mediocre food and to a table where Scott, Kira, and four other unidentifiable people are sitting. Lydia motions for me to sit down next to her, but I feel as if I'm barging in on them.

"Guys, this is Margot. She's new here and I've be showing her around. Please tell her she's welcome to sit here so she will stop protesting to sit down." Lydia rolls her eyes and gives a look to Scott, who quickly looks around and then back at me.

"Margot, you can sit with us!" And once again, Scott McCall doesn't fail to look and sound like an excited puppy.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything? I don't want to barge in on anything it's just-" The girl sitting across from me interrupts.

"Are you always like this? You reek of anxiety, honestly. Sit with us. We aren't going to exclude you, trust me, we take anyone in."

The guy sitting next to her gives her a look that screams "Please shut up while you're ahead" and so does Scott.

"I'm sorry about her. That's Malia, and I'm Stiles. If she says anything that seems rude to you, just ignore it. She means well."

I laugh, "It's fine! I'm just not used to sitting with people at lunch. Or making friends. Or being close to a normal teenager. Moving around a lot does that to you I suppose."

"I mean, I was practically raised by wolves. It could be worse." Malia says. It makes me wonder if maybe she really was raised by wolves, seeing how blunt she is.

Stiles laughs loudly, "Malia! That's so funny! You're hilarious. Really. Where did you move from, Margot?"

"Well, the last place we lived was Vermont. We've been all across the United States, basically." I take a sip of water, feeling that I was about to be interrogated. There were two people that I still hadn't been introduced to, but they seemed to be in their own world.

Kira peeks around Scott, "I love Vermont! My family used to visit there a lot when I was younger. It's beautiful in Fall and Winter. What made your family move to Beacon Hills?"

By then, everyone was staring at me. It's like this was the million dollar question, like Beacon Hills was some exclusive club. Like there was a big secret lurking around. "My mom said she was just drawn to this place. It wasn't really my choice."

Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Stiles give each other a look.

"Is something wrong? I could leave?" I hesitantly ask, worried by their reactions.

Lydia puts an arm around my shoulders, "No! You're fine! A lot of people are drawn here. There's like these strong energy currents or something, I don't know. We're glad to have you here."

I smile and the rest of them nod. Lydia gets up from the table, "Sorry guys, but I have a college orientation to attend. I'll be back after school to pick you up, Malia. Don't think you're going to get out of driving this time."

Malia rolls her eyes, "Why do I have to learn how to drive when I have you and Stiles to drive me around?"

Lydia calls back over her shoulder, "Because it's an important skill to have!"

My phone buzzed on the table, meaning it was probably my mom telling me she was working late. 'Sorry-working late tonight. Please find a ride? I'll be home by 9. Find something to eat.'

"What's wrong?" Malia asks me, as if she can magically sense that I'm once again, stressed out.

"Nothing, it's just my mom. I need to get somebody to bring me home tonight." I text her back 'K.' just to let her know that I'm done with being told, "Yeah, I can pick you up after school!" just to find out that she'll be working late.

"Hey, I can probably give you a ride? My car breaks down a lot, but it'd be better than walking." Stiles offers, a friendly smile on his face. "Where do you live?"

I give him the address and he informs me that I live right by him.

"Where can I find you after school?" He asks me, while putting his number in my phone. Malia does the same, grabbing my phone out of Stiles' hand.

"Do you know where Lydia's locker is? I'll be over there. My locker is right next to hers."

Stiles nods, and informs me he'll meet me there after school. I start to get up from the table, when Kira asks what my next class is. "It's AP Statistics, that's on the second floor, right?"

She gets up from the table as well, "That's my next class, too! Here, we can walk together." She leans down and gives Scott a kiss, and it makes me smile. They seem sweet together. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Me too, bye guys." I tell the group, who waves goodbye back.

Kira starts talking about how much she loves that there's another girl in the group, and leads me off to our next class.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, I quickly walked out of class. I felt happy with the way things went today, and I've never really had friends since middle school. Life was pretty damn sweet right now, and Malia put me in a group chat with her, Lydia, and Kira, which had been distracting me for my last three classes. They invited me to go driving tonight, so I texted Stiles saying that he didn't need to bring me home. Is this what being included felt like?

When I approached my locker, I saw Lydia standing there and waving to me. "Hey! How'd the rest of lunch go?" She asked while I unlocked the locker.

I smiled, "It was actually really nice. You have a good group of friends! Thanks for inviting me tonight, too. My mom isn't coming home until late tonight so I really didn't want to be home alone. I'm kind of afraid of nighttime."

Lydia agreed with me, "Yeah, nobody should have to stay alone at night. We're going out to eat and to the mall afterward, so if you need to stop home for a few minutes to grab some cash, just let me know!"

I closed my locker and re-locked it, "Yeah, I'll need to go get some more cash. Where are Kira and Malia?"

"On their way, they take their time. What does your mom do for work, anyway?" She asks me, leaning against the lockers.

"She deals with business things. I don't know, she's like really important though. Why did you guys react the way you did when I said she was just drawn to-"

Kira appears and Lydia cuts me off, saying hi to Kira.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Margot was just wondering why we acted so weird when she told us why her family moved here. And to answer that question, it's just because bad people have been drawn here before. We know you're not bad, it just worried us." Lydia fiddles with her skirt while saying this.

I nod, "I was just wondering. It's completely fine, honestly. It just made me nervous."

Kira smiled at me, and we stood in silence while waiting for Malia. I could tell something was off about them, but I wasn't going to push the topic any further. As soon as Malia finally arrived, we left the building and headed towards Lydia's car.

"So, here's the plan. I'm going to drive Margot to her house so she can get some cash, and then Malia will drive around for an hour or two. And then, we'll head to the mall." Lydia informs us as we buckle in. "Where do you live?"

I tell her my address, and we head to my house. The girls talk about their respective love interests on the way there.

"So, is there anything between you and Parrish, Lydia?" Kira asks, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Lydia giggles, "Kira, no! I mean, I wish there was but the only thing we have between us is late night coffee drinking while he checks out a crime scene." She looks back at me through her rear-view mirror, "What about you, Margot? Anybody in your love life?"

I practically choke on my own spit when she asks me this. "No, no. Never. This is the only time I've ever bothered to make friends in school. I've been single for 17 years and I'll probably be single for another 17 years."

"You're crazy." Malia says, acting as if it's ridiculous for me to be single for so long.

"It's life." I reply back.

Lydia pulls into my driveway and I invite them in, because I need to dig through a box to find my purse that actually has cash in it. I tell them to make themselves at home, so they go off and explore while I go up to my room.

After ten minutes, I finally find my purse and wallet. Thankfully, I have a ton of money still in there, so I'll be able to do whatever they want to do. As I start to go down the stairs, I hear Malia harshly whispering to Lydia and Kira.

"There's something off about this house, honestly. It's creepy and there are too many ouija boards and the crystal ball and tarot cards don't help either. Do you think she's able to talk to the dead, or something? Maybe see the future?" Malia asks.

"It's probably her mom's. I'm sure it's just a hobby! She's a good person, Malia. We need to give her the benefit of the doubt." Kira tells her.

I decide to loudly stomp through the stairs so they know I'm coming down, and find them sitting around our coffee table. "I'm ready, guys!"

We head out the door and back into the car, and I can feel how tense Malia is. I pray that everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is just a short update, but you get more insight into what Margot's mom really does :-) Also, some really cute texts with Stiles. Thank you guys SO SO SO much for reading!

* * *

Malia driving wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We were able to make it to the mall in one piece, eat dinner, and go to pretty much every store there thanks to Lydia. It was fun though. Lydia knows what she's talking about when it comes to fashion, and helped me pick out a couple of cute things for myself.

Lydia dropped Malia and Kira off first, because their houses were the closest. I moved up to the front after Kira left, because it felt weird sitting in the back when the passenger seat was open.

"I had fun today, so thanks for letting me come." I told Lydia as we went down my road.

"Anytime you need a ride home, just let me know, okay? And if I can't, Stiles will do it. He's too nice to say no." Lydia assures me, making me feel comforted.

As we pull into my driveway, I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to Lydia. "So, what's the deal with Stiles and Malia anyway? She doesn't seem that nice towards him, but they're dating?"

"It's really complicated, Margot. Malia was raised differently than pretty much anybody. And Stiles is just weird in general but he's still my best guy friend. I'd do anything for him." Lydia tells me, and the tone in her voice makes my heart break.

"Do you like him?" I ask.

Lydia thinks for a minute. "I used too. So did he. I was really stupid and stuck up back then though. Malia is good to him but I don't think they're perfect together, because Stiles is about romance and Malia would rather just do things the simple way."

"Sorry for bugging you with these questions. My mom is probably wondering why there's a car in her driveway still. I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask as I get out of the car.

"Of course! See you in AP Bio first thing." And then she drives off.

As I enter the house, almost all of the lights are dimmed. My mom didn't like the house to be too bright, but it still gave me the creeps all the time. The only problem was, I couldn't actually find her. I looked in every room upstairs and downstairs, and was faced with going down in the basement to look for her.

Opening the basement door, I can hear my mom downstairs, along with a few other voices. I quietly walk down the stairs, so I can peek in and see what they're doing. I see my mother and five other girls sitting around the table we set up in the finished basement. There are multiple objects on it, including candles, herbs, and oils. There's a large book that's open as well, and it appears that my mother is reading from it.

They're all dressed in black, as if they were ready to attend a funeral. I knew my mom was into ouija and tarot, but I didn't know she was into actual spells, too. I quickly head up the stairs as quietly as possible, and go up to my room.

I wonder if I should tell Lydia, but I decide against it. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my phone buzzes on my nightstand.

It's a text from Stiles. 'Hey, what's up?'

'I was just about 2 fall asleep, u?' I type back, hitting send.

I scroll through Twitter as I wait for a reply back, not wanting to be rude and not reply.

'Shit, sry. I couldn't fall asleep and everybody else is asleep. Goodnight, Mar.'

I smile, 'If u want to talk, I'll stay up.'

This time, his reply is much quicker. 'Ok. How was yr day with the girls?'

'Fun. How was yr day doing whatever u do?'

'Fine. I hanged out with Scott and Liam. Do u need a ride tmrw?'

'Maybe?'

'Just let me know, ok?'

'Yeah. I'm actually really tired, see u tomorrow?'

It takes him a few minutes to respond this time, as if he was typing up a long response.

'Yeah. Once again, goodnight Mar.'

I suddenly remember something. 'WAIT! U live near me, right?'

Stiles replies quickly, once again. 'Yah. I'm yr neighbor.'

I look out my window, which faces the house next to ours. There's a light on in the window that's across from mine. 'Any chance u have yr light on and live on the right side of my house?'

I see somebody moving, and a curtain is pulled back. Stiles waves at me and laughs. I laugh too. 'No, there's just some weird guy waving to you right now'

'What a creep! All jokes aside, do u want 2 give me a ride to school tmrw?'

Stiles reads the text and gives me a thumbs up. I wave goodnight to him and close my curtains.

I just can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while since the last update! So, this is definitely a build up chapter. I have a lot of plans for the next chapter that I'm super excited to write, so expect it within the next few days :-) Also, happy moonday!

* * *

My first week attending Beacon Hills High School hasn't been all that bad. In fact, it's actually been amazing.

I haven't talked to my mom much but she hasn't even tried to talk to me. Stiles brings me to school every morning and we stop and get a breakfast sandwich after we pick up Malia. Then, I meet Lydia at our lockers and we walk to AP Chemistry together and then she leaves for her community college classes. I eat lunch with Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Malia, and then Kira and I go off to AP Statistics. At the end of the day, I meet Malia, Kira, and Lydia by the lockers and we go for a drive.

It's a routine. And it's nice to feel like these people have been my friends for my whole life.

Except, when I got up this morning, my mom stopped me at the door.

"Margot, why don't you invite your friends over for dinner tonight? I'd like to meet them, seeing that you spend all your time hanging around with them." My mother tells me, a sparkle of hope in her eye that her daughter will agree to this one little thing.

I think about it for a minute. After seeing my mom and her coven down in the basement, I haven't been able to look at her the same. But I also don't want to bring it up. "I can ask them, I guess? I'll text you and let you know."

My mom smiles, "I'm so happy you're finding your place in this school. Remember, you have senior pictures on Saturday, so make sure you get a few outfits together. I love you. Have a good day, Mar."

Just then, Stiles pulls into the driveway. "I will, mom. Love ya!" I yell as I go out the door.

At lunch that day, I tell the group about how my mom wants them to come over for dinner tonight.

"Well can your mom like, cook?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, she's actually really good." I reply.

"I'm in, free food made by a wholesome mom is what I'm all about." Scott tells me.

Kira nods, "Yeah, I'm in too."

"Well you know Malia and I will come, we're like, your best friends." Stiles tells me, wrapping an arm around Malia. "Why else would you still ride to school with us in the morning?"

I laugh. "Because it gets me out of a car ride with my mom and I get a breakfast sandwich out of it. My mom doesn't believe in stopping for breakfast food."

Stiles shakes his head in disapproval. "A mom who doesn't believe in stopping for breakfast food is not a true mom. Breakfast food is quite possibly the best food ever created. Next to Chinese food, pizza, sandwiches, any junk food. I just really like food, okay?"

"Trust me, we know buddy." Scott says, reaching over the table and patting Stiles' shoulder. "Are you and your mom like, not close?"

"No, we are. I just don't want to rely on her for everything anymore and I like being with you guys. It's nice having other people to go to." I smile at them.

"Having friends is really nice." Malia tells me, "I was alone for a long time, too. I know how it feels to feel like you have no one to go to."

Stiles kisses Malia, and it makes me feel really happy. But also a little jealous and I'm not sure why.

"You'll never be alone anymore, Mal. You have all of us!" Stiles tells her, and Malia smiles. Malia almost never smiles, she just kind of smirks. But this was a real smile, a genuine smile.

"Yeah, and I'll never be alone. Seriously, if I ever want to hang out with someone, Stiles is right across the street. It's scary, actually." I say sarcastically.

"We could reenact that Taylor Swift video where they use the paper pads and markers to talk. Screw texting, screw modern technology. Paper, markers, and windows." Stiles jokes back.

Malia looks confused, "Who's Taylor Swift and what video?"

Malia's quirks were often weird. She didn't have a grasp on things that were very popular now and have been for the past like, five years. "She's a singer. It's just a music video she made, it's actually kind of stupid." I tell her.

I didn't mind explaining things to Malia. It's not like I actually have to teach her something, she just needs to be reminded of something, or be told what something is every now and again.

"Thanks, Mar." Malia replies.

"Look at that, Mal and Mar, the best of friends. My M&M's!" Stiles bursts out, and starts to laugh towards the end.

"I fucking love M&M's, they're delicious and now I want some. You suck, Stiles." Scott says.

"I prefer Skittles. And on that note, I think Kira and I should start heading to AP Statistics. You guys all know where I live by now, right?" I ask, getting up from the table.

"Actually no, can I get some directions, please?" Stiles asks.

I throw a napkin at him, and walk off with Kira.

"It's too bad him and Malia are dating, you guys would make such a cute couple!" Kira whispers as I get my Statistics book out of my locker.

I stay quiet for a minute, debating whether or not to actually tell her. "I don't really roll that way, Kira."

Kira's face contorts into some confused expression. "What do you mean?"

I laugh. "I like girls. Females. Not boys, no matter how cute Stiles is."

"Oh! That's totally fine; don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone! Do you have feelings for anyone?" Kira asks, all of a sudden really curious.

I shake my head no, and we head off to class.

At the end of the day, Lydia meets up with us back at the school.

"Can we just chill at your house now? I don't feel like taking Malia driving today. It'd be fun and we can put together outfits for your senior pictures!" Lydia asks me, making a pouty face.

"Yeah, sure. Kira and Malia are coming too, right?" I ask.

"Just Malia and I. Kira is headed over to Scott's so they can drive down to your house together. I don't know what Stiles is doing." Lydia tells me.

While we wait for Malia, we talk about our day. Lydia tells me about her college classes and how cute some of the boys are. And then, Malia shows up just in time to hear her thrilling tale about how she wanted to cry when her English teacher assigned her a book she's already read four times.

"So did you really cry?" Malia asks, seeming very interested.

"No, I maintained my composure. Also, you're not driving today. We're going to go to Margot's house instead and hang out and come up with cute outfits."

Malia gives a sigh of relief. "Your mom is a goddess for coming up with this dinner thing, honestly. I love you so much right now."

"Don't thank me, thank Lydia. And my mom. None of this was my idea." I tell her as we get into Lydia's car.

"Well maybe I wanted to thank you too. You're a really good friend. Both of you are really good friends."

"Awh, Malia's getting sappy! I love it! She's becoming a completely different person with you around, Margot!" Lydia says excitedly.

"I think I'm becoming a completely different person, too." I mumble from the backseat.

"What was that?" Lydia asks.

"Nothing, it was nothing."


End file.
